Royally in Love
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Chandler's family is not just rich, but actual royalty. Chandler must learn how to be happy and accept the life he was born into.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Things might not be perfectly accurate!

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Chandler's family is not just rich, but royalty. Chandler must learn how to be happy and accept the life he was born into.

* * *

You know what I've learned? Being royalty sucks. There's no privacy, no normalcy, and only desperate people after your money, fame or royal status. I should have realized this back in middle school when my parents decided to put me into a very rich private school to see if I could make friends. I thought I was the most popular kid on earth. You should have seen the other kids flood to me. That is, until I discovered the secret tally of who had gotten an invite to the castle. Once, they had those bragging rights they lost all interest in actually being my friend. So, I went back to home schooling, but I stayed optimistic - for some dumb reason. I still don't have many friends other than some cousins my age and a couple of their friends. I also talk to the servants a lot; I do see them everyday. Of course, none of them are really my age, but they laugh at all my jokes.

I started to accept my lonely life until I got older and fell in love for a year. His name was Gabriel; I met him while traveling in Spain. I fell so hard, so fast, that I asked him to fly home with me and move in together and he agreed.

Since I was gay, my family kept it secret and got away with it too. That's why I was confident it was real, genuine love because he couldn't have been in it for the fame or bragging rights when the public had no clue. No one, but the castle knew about it. It was a blissful year, maybe the best year of my life. Until, one day Gabriel threatened to sell a tell-all story about our relationship to the press unless we gave him a lump sum of money. My family paid him off to keep him quiet and he went back home to Spain. We never heard from him again. This betrayal hit me like a train, a full-blown, lying, two-faced train running full speed into my damn face.

That was last year, so it's been pretty bleak for me since then. I guess the hopelessness has finally caught up to me. My family has since decided to put it on themselves to find me love. They bring me bachelor after bachelor, but none of them truly love me, no one probably ever will. I have begun to despise every man they bring to meet me. I finally convinced them to stop looking for me and that was last week. That's about it, that's where I am in my life and it sucks.

* * *

Tonight, my family is having their annual charity gala. It's this grand event we do every year where my family and all the rich folk donate thousands of dollars to various charities. I've been to every single one and I'm sick of them. I wish I could get out of it, but I can't.

On this morning, I head downstairs for breakfast. I hear my father yelling in a distant room. My mother is rolling her eyes at the table until she sees me.

"Chandler sweetie, hi!" she exclaims with joy. She rushes over to kiss me on the cheek and sits me down in a chair. Our waiting staff rushes over with a hot, delicious plate of breakfast and places it in front of me. I thank them and start digging in as my mom starts rambling on about the gala.

"…So, I really believe it's going to be our best one yet!" She finally finishes talking after explaining every little detail, which I couldn't care less about.

I still hear my dad screaming angrily.

"What's he yelling about?" I question her. She glances in the direction of his yelling for a moment and sighs annoyingly.

"Oh, he's unhappy with the entertainment for tonight, so he fired them all of course. Last minute, as _always_. He's trying to scramble a new acting troupe together."

"Acting? That's new," I comment.

"Well, it will be _if_ it happens. Your father screwed it up. Who knows if a new troupe can make it by tonight?" she spits with frustration.

Yeah, if you haven't already pieced together, my parents are far from being in love anymore. In fact, my father is secretly gay too; well, secret to the public. Which is why I had no problem coming out to them. They stay together in the public eye. No one in the town has any idea how much they fight. In public, they hold hands and kiss and gush about each other – it's honestly gross.

My father finally finishes his loud arguing and returns to the breakfast table. He sits down and is instantly greeted with another fully prepared plate of food.

"Ah son, good to see you. Tonight, we are going to have the pleasure of watching a special performance of Shakespeare's 'All's Well That Ends Well'," he shares.

My mother scoffs at his words.

"Are you sure?" she tests him.

He glares at her.

"Yes, Carlos is positive we can get a great troupe for tonight," he tells her.

Carlos is my dad's right-hand man for everything, but literally everything. He's not just his employee, they're _partners_ , secretly of course. It's another reason my mother hates anything related to Carlos, which is basically everything related to my father.

I finish my plate of food and jump up from the table, ready to escape.

"Wa-wait, hold on Chandler, don't you want to sit and talk with us?" my mother stops me.

"I'm gonna see you tonight," I tell her.

She looks hurt for a moment, but brushes it off.

"Alright, your tux will be hanging in your room at six," she informs me.

I nod and run back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The time finally comes for our dumb event of the year. I put on my fancy, uncomfortable tux and head down to meet my parents. We always walk in together. The gala starts and the introductions go on for twenty minutes as everyone applauds at our entrance.

Then, the main event starts.

A band begins playing elegant music as drinks and appetizers start rounding the large ballroom.

I stay seated at my table with a large glass of liquor.

Within an hour, my father heads up to the stage and calls everyone's attention. The room falls silent.

He thanks everyone for coming, goes over the agenda for the night and then announces the very special performance we are about to witness. I watch my mother roll her eyes even though she loves Shakespeare.

Everyone applauds wildly, excited to see a private performance of a Shakespeare play. The lights dim and the play starts.

After the play, it's back to small chat and about seven different people approach me to ask what I'm up to, if I'm seeing anyone and my plans for the future.

I finally decide to sneak out before I rip my eyes out.

I always sneak out; it's pretty easy once my parent get busy with the hundreds of guests. I just have to be back for the big speeches at the end.

* * *

I head to the lower level of the castle. This is where all the staff and servants live, but since everyone is on deck for the gala, it's always empty this night.

I walk the silent halls and loosen my bowtie to try and relax a bit.

I start whistling to myself as I continue to walk the long hallway.

Soon, I start singing to myself. I jokingly start singing the song Mr. Lonely:

" _Lonely… I'm Mr. Lonelyyyy….I have nobody for my own…. lonely,_ " I sing and it echoes through the halls.

I turn the corner as I keep singing.

" _I'm so lone-_ " I choke on my last word as I stop abruptly from seeing a man standing in front of me.

My face instantly turns so red, it's burning. I'm so embarrassed oh my god, why did I decide to sing out loud and why in the world did I pick _that_ song?

The man stands frozen, looking a bit terrified that he's run into me.

"Ugh, hello," I manage.

He gulps nervously.

"I'm so sorry, I was looking for the bathroom," he responds quickly.

"Oh, well you missed it two hallways back," I tell him.

He still looks horrified that he's ran into _me,_ of all people, while making this mistake.

"I'm really sorry, I've never been here. I didn't mean to be wandering," he frantically tells me.

I finally realize who he is, one of the actors. He's the main actor actually; he played Bertram in the play. He's young, probably my age and very good-looking. I noticed his good looks while watching the play, but close-up he's even more attractive than I realized. Of course, I don't think much else of it. I'm done with love and trying to meet any genuine person. All I see in this moment is an individual who's scared of me because of my status and who I am.

"No harm done. Just head back down this hall and make a right and you'll find it," I inform him, very nicely.

He nods his head.

"Thank you sir," he says and I cringe when he calls me sir, reminding me of my annoying status. This is a guy my age and he can't even talk to me normally.

He begins to walk past me to head to the bathroom.

"Uh, one more thing," I say, turning to face him again. He turns back to me and waits for me to continue.

"Uh, that song… I was just rehearsing… for a thing, I _have_ to sing it" I lie to desperately try and justify my embarrassing song choice.

For a moment, he actually starts to smirk, but hastily holds it back.

He nods at me.

"Obviously," he smiles.

I think he is actually joking around with me.

Would you look at that, he treated me like a normal human – even if it was for only a second.

When I don't say anything else, he turns and resumes down to the hall to find the bathroom.

* * *

The next day, I walk downstairs for breakfast and both my parents are missing from the table. This happens every year after the gala. They spend the next day making sure thank yous get out to every guest and that the donations are properly sent to the right charities. I love this morning, I look foward to it every year. I get my freshly made breakfast and eat in silence, it's the best.

I leave after breakfast in the best mood. I'm in such a good mood, from not having to deal with my parents, that I start to stroll around the castle. I don't feel like sitting in my room, for once. I walk around the long halls and up and down the spiral stairs, until I'm passing the ballroom. I hear a lot of commotion. I pull one of the doors open a tiny bit to peak through. I see my father and then the entire acting troupe from last night.

I look through the group and find the mystery, good-looking guy from last night. He's still there, still stupidly attractive.

I instantly get nervous. I've never seen the band or dancers or any entertainment stay until the next day. Why are they here? I don't want them here.

I suddenly realize what I'm thinking and I step back, letting the door slowly close again. I'm being harsh, since when do I care if a group of people are staying in the castle? It's so big I never see half of the people who live here anyhow. This is when I realize it's that damn boy. I'm attracted to him - no, no this must stop. I'm not going to get a pathetic crush on him and have him pretend to like me for money or fame. I shake my head with frustration and stomp back up to my room.

* * *

When dinner rolls around, I'm faced with my parents again. They are both seated and waiting for me.

"Hi, honey," my mother greets me.

I sit in my usual seat and then we are all served our piping hot dinners. I start eating as my parents already begin arguing over something.

"Alright, that's enough of that!" My father sternly ends the quarrel.

"I think we have a more important topic to cover," he continues.

"Right, yes," my mother says quietly.

She turns and looks right at me.

"Chandler, honey," she says carefully.

I look up at her as I shove another forkful of food into my mouth.

"Mhm?" I grumble out.

"We have some news," she states.

I wait, not giving her a verbal response.

My mother looks to my father to continue.

He smiles widely at me.

"We have decided to hire the acting troupe as our personal entertainment. Everyone raved about the show, so they will now live in our quarters and perform for all our events or any private parties we have," he shares with me.

I don't think much of this, who's cares?

"Alright," I mumble through another mouthful of food.

My parents look at one another and I'm not sure why they are acting weird.

"Honey, we thought maybe you could help out a bit and be involved with this. So, you can have a hobby, something to focus on," my mother begins to explain.

My hand freezes and I slowly chew the rest of the food in my mouth.

"Involved... _how?_ " I question them suspiciously.

My parents again look at each other as if they are worried to upset me.

"You're always reading, especially Shakespeare and so we thought you would enjoy not only picking out the plays the troupe will perform but also... directing them, helping explain the plays and making sure they come out perfect," my mother explains to me.

I pick up my water and take a large gulp down. I'm trying to search for a reason why they want me to do this. Do they have a secret motive? What are they getting out of this? I can't think of anything.

"I guess I could try it out," I finally respond.

They both smile.

"We are so happy to hear that, son, I'm excited for more theatre in the castle," my dad expresses.

I simply nod.

The whole night, I keep thinking this new "hobby" over. I guess my parents are right, my life has pretty nothing going on right now. Other than when I'm traveling, I have nothing. I do love Shakespeare, I guess I would enjoy this. I start to get excited actually, feel like I have a purpose. Something fun to busy myself with.

* * *

The next day, I'm heading down with my father to introduce myself to the acting troupe. We may also start talking over some options for their next performance.

I'm feeling good, this is a good thing, I'm actually excited.

We get into the ballroom and we walk over to the troupe who all quiet down and carefully wait as my father introduces me and explains my new role as director.

It's not until my father tells the troupe to present their own names and they start going down the line, speaking each of their names that I realize the horrible downfall. The guy, that damn attractive guy.

It comes to his turn and he announces his name: "Joey".

Joey is my downfall - I can't fall for him, I can't get hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3

My father leaves me with the troupe to start working and I'm suddenly struck with fear. How could I not realize I would be working so closely with the attractive guy from last night? How am I such an idiot?

As of this moment, I can't run out of the room and quit, that would look horrible. So, I stay and I start asking the troupe what other plays they have worked on. I avoid even looking in Joey's direction. _Out of sight, out of mind -_ I tell myself.

I start mentioning some of my favorite plays and we start a discussion, actually a really nice one. I don't have many people to discuss theatre and literature with, so it's nice.

At some point, I do realize Joey isn't saying much of anything throughout the whole conversation, but everytime I think that I tell myself to forget him and not pay attention to what he's doing or not doing. Don't think about him Chandler, I remind myself harshly.

I don't want to spend all day here, so I leave a few plays I would like to work on so they can read them over.

I head back to my room and I try to think of any reason to get out of this, but I finally come to the conclusion that I do desperately need a distraction, a hobby. Everyday I sit in my room, I'm miserable.

Who cares about Joey? I simply won't think about him except as an actor in the play. It's all business. Maybe I'll even downgrade him to a small role so I barely have to work with him.

* * *

The next day I meet up with the troupe again and they greet me excitedly.

"Your Highness, we have scenes to show you!" an actor calls to me.

"Scenes, already?" I question.

"Yes, your Highness, we were so excited we have begun rehearsing and we perfected three scenes for you," another actor shares with me.

"Great, alright, please let me see," I say, feeling myself get excited.

The troupe runs to the stage and puts together a minor set with things they found in the room. They get in place and one man and Joey move to the front of the stage.

Oh no, he's probably the lead again; they've chosen their own parts. It's fine, I'm allowed to change the roles. I can do whatever I please.

They begin acting out a scene from Macbeth and the whole time I'm watching the scene, I'm trying to think of what insignificant role to switch Joey to. Unfortunately, he's a great Macbeth. He's actually doing really well and I can't think of a good enough reason to remove him.

As the scene ends, I applaud them.

"That was really lovely, great job," I commend them all.

They all beam with pride at my words.

"We still have scenes from the two other plays you have given us," an actor informs me.

"You know what, let's start with Macbeth. I want to dig into this one and we will save the other two for the future," I decide.

The troupe walks down from the stage to stand before me, I guess waiting for new instructions.

"Alright, well I guess the next step is to study the play, understand your characters and the story fully. And begin to memorize the first act," I instruct.

They nod, determined and excited. They stand waiting for me to dismiss them.

I nod.

"You can start," I say casually, still wishing they didn't treat me with this much authority.

I turn to start heading back to my room when someone stops me.

"Um, excuse me, your Highness," I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and it's Joey. I nearly jump when I see him.

"Uh, yes?" I respond.

"I was wondering if you had any feedback for me?" he asks.

I start to nod at him slowly. I can't believe he, of all people, had to come up to me to ask for more feedback.

"Uh, yeah sure… Macbeth, a great part," I'm rambling for no reason, as I'm trying to actually recall the performance.

He's nodding enthusiastically at me. I'm finding it difficult to think back.

I finally think of some actual criticism for him.

"Actually, yes. There was one thing I noticed. It's a small thing, but in the scene you had the line ' _To know my deed, 'twere best not know myself'_. That's a crucial line and I felt you somewhat rushed over it. I really believe we need to feel your pain, your regret in that line," I say, truly delving into the text without even thinking.

"Okay, pain and regret," he repeats like he's making a mental note.

"Well, I mean you should use your own feelings. What does that line mean to you?" I ask him.

His mouth hangs open as he tries to think of an answer.

"Just say what the lines means, what is Macbeth saying there?" I try to clarify for him.

"Uh, it's best not to know him ... cause he's murdering people?" he responds uneasily, with a guilt-ridden expression.

"Do you... not know what it means?" I question him.

He looks down with shame and then takes a deep breath in.

"I uh, I don't completely understand it," he confesses.

"This part?"

"Any part."

My eyes widen for a moment, but I quickly put on a calm appearance to spare his feelings.

" _Any_ part? You don't understand Shakespeare?" I make sure to fully clarify.

He presses his mouth closed and shakes his head remorsefully.

"Then, how are you playing the lead and how have you done other performances in the past?"

"The other guys tell me what's going on and how I should be feeling in each scene," he shares.

This is it; this is a perfect excuse to replace him as the lead. He can't even understand Shakespeare, he shouldn't be the lead.

I stare at him, ready to tell him he can't be Macbeth, he will move to a smaller role, but instead I'm still just staring at him. I'm not saying anything. _Tell him he's not the lead!_ I'm shouting at myself in my head.

"Well, I guess…." I start, still staring into his apologetic eyes. "I could help you."

 _What did I just say?_

His eyes light up and he smiles widely.

"Really?" he asks.

Why am I such an idiot? Why am I pushing myself even closer to him?

"Yes," I keep agreeing to this terrible idea I suggested.

"I can work with you, to help you understand the text yourself…if you would like?" I offer.

He shakes his head rapidly.

"Yes, that would be so great, thank you, your Highness," he says and I cringe again.

"Call me Chandler – please," I tell him.

He pauses for a moment, uncomfortable with addressing me so casually.

"Alright, thank you – Chandler," he speaks my name extremely hesitant.

"Sure, memorize the lines first," I instruct.

He nods affirmatively and then returns to the rest of the troupe.


	4. Chapter 4

I leave the ballroom once again trying to justify my idiotic actions. Why did I just set myself up to privately tutor Joey on Shakespeare? How is this going to help me get over my tiny crush on him?

As I get to my room I'm starting to panic at the thought of spending so much one-on-one time with Joey. I'm about to spiral into a full-blown panic attack when a brilliant idea hits me. Maybe Joey isn't the only confused one? Maybe some of the other actors would benefit from me explaining the text. There's also the fact that they will do whatever I say. This is it! This is the answer; I will teach the entire troupe at once and eliminate working closely with only Joey!

I'm so proud of my wonderful new idea. I fall back happily on my bed, feeling at ease for once.

I decide I'm going to treat myself to a snack. It's after dinner, but I skip down the stairs and round the corner until I stop dead in my tracks due to what's before me. My father is standing in the parlor with Joey.

What in the world is going on? I try to avoid one man and somehow he's the only man I've ever run into this often. I stand shell-shocked that here I am, again, faced with Joey.

My father notices me and turns to me.

"Oh Chandler! Great, I was speaking with Joey here," he points out the obvious.

"Yes…why?" I can't help, but speak from my never ending frustrating of not being able to escape this guy. My father notices this slightly rude response and flashes me a quick stern look before continuing.

"Well, I went down to see how the troupe was doing and starting speaking with them all when I found out you promised some helpful Shakespeare lessons to Joey. I love this idea, truly. I'm so happy how involved you are becoming!" he emphasizes with joy.

I take a deep breath, realizing my amazing idea might be shattered now.

"Well… actually I was think—" I start, but my father cuts me off.

"Really, son, I'm so impressed. One-on-one sessions are an incredible way to get to know everyone and have them all trust you as their director. You may want to consider working with everyone in the troupe in a more personal setting," he rambles on, crushing my idea more and more with every word.

I know my father too well to know not to argue with him, especially when he's found so much excitement in something.

I nod, defeated, but force out a fake smile.

"You're right, I'll have to set that up," I concur.

My father smiles even wider and then pats Joey on his shoulder.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Joey, thank you for sharing with me. I'm excited to see you all perform," he tells him.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he nods.

"Alright, I'll let you get back," my father lets him go.

Joey nods, smiling at my father and then at me, and then quickly heads back to his quarters.

My father is still smiling, so happy about this. It's bothering me. _Stop being so happy, you're going to ruin my life._

He walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

 _Oh great, I really wanted to talk more about this._

"Listen son, this is exactly what your mother and I wanted for you. For you to take an interest, have a drive for something."

I merely nod, not adding anything, but he continues on.

"And listen, have fun with it," he says.

"Alright," I try to speak in a chipper voice.

He takes his arm down, but instead places his hand on my shoulder to turn me to face him.

"Really, you can have some… _fun,"_ he emphasizes.

I narrow my eyes, trying to decode his implication. He catches on that I'm not quite understanding.

He smirks at me.

"I'm saying, Joey there - is not bad to look at."

My eyes widen.

"Come on, Chandler. I was merely reminding you, not everything has to be so serious. You can just have fun," he concludes and pats me on the shoulder before turning and heading back upstairs.

I stand frozen once again.

Are you kidding me?

I mean, really _are you kidding me?_

I'm trying to avoid one man, _one man_ and now my own father is not only forcing me to be in a room alone with him, but now he wants me to do _more_ with him! He wants me to act on him, to go for him!

I grunt loudly and pull at my hair, not believing this.

" _Whyyyy?!_ " I say out loud to the universe.

I throw my hands back down with a frustrated sigh.

"Are you alright, Prince Chandler?"

I turn around to find one of the servants, who has clearly overheard me.

I gulp down an embarrassed knot in my throat.

"Yes, sorry. I was uh… heading to bed," I tell him and walk past him casually before running back to my room.

* * *

The next day, I head down to the ballroom with a knot in my stomach. I don't want to face Joey; I don't want to start teaching him Shakespeare in a private room, just the two of us alone.

I get to the ballroom and everyone greets me very excitedly.

I announce that I will soon be meeting with each actor privately. I encourage them to ask any questions, bring up any issues and as we get further into rehearsals, we will discuss performance feedback as well. Everyone loves this announcement; in fact, they applaud when I'm done telling them. I smile and nod, wishing the idea didn't receive such a positive response.

I look over at Joey, who's smiling as wide as everyone else. I fall into a small trance, admiring his nice smile. I suddenly catch myself and turn the other way, hating myself for already getting sucked in.

* * *

After spending a few hours with the group, running through a few more acts, I dismiss them all for the day. I know I should really start my lessons with Joey. I know it's not helping him to rehearse when he's not understanding what his character is saying, but I'm dreading it. I was staring at his smile today, how lame is that?

Of course, I think of my father and know he will soon ask for an update and mention the one-on-one sessions, so I have to get this over with.

I walk over to Joey.

"Hey, Joey," I say and he quickly spins around and steps closer to me.

"Yes, sir- I mean…Chandler," he responds and every actor behind him stops and turns to look at him in shock. They can't believe he would call me by my first name, not knowing that I instructed him to do so. Joey looks uncomfortable and can probably feel everyone frozen behind him.

"It's alright, I asked him to call me Chandler. In fact, all of you are welcome to. I prefer speaking more informal," I tell them all and they all silently look at each other, as if this is some weird test.

I let it go and look back at Joey.

"So, we can start our first lesson today, if you would like," I offer.

"Yes, that would be great!" he exclaims.

"Alright, great," I state, not nearly as thrilled.

* * *

Joey and I are in the study and we're sitting on the couch with a pile of Shakespeare plays laid out on the coffee table before us.

I've been giving a basic explanation of the way Shakespeare writes for about twenty minutes now.

"So, you see it's more like poetry," I finish my long-winded introduction.

He nods his head, but his eyes look uncertain.

"Here let's look at some examples," I say and reach for a play on the table. I look at the cover: _Romeo and Juliet._ Of course, I would pick up that play. I flip to a page inside; not being able to stop myself from thinking Joey would be a fitting Romeo.

 _Stop it, Chandler, this is business!_ I chastise myself in my head as I finally look over the page I stopped on.

"So, here look at this line. Look for the subject, the verb and noun like I explained," I remind him as I hand him the booklet.

He takes it in his hands and focuses on the one line. I can tell he's trying so hard; it's kind of amusing how much his face starts to scrunch together. I try not to smile as he quietly tries to figure out the text.

"Why don't you read it aloud?" I suggest.

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose, By any other word would smell as sweet,'" he reads.

I wait a moment longer, but still no guesses from him.

"So, any ideas?" I say teasingly as his face is still filled with bewilderment.

He looks up at me.

"It's about a rose?" he guesses.

"Well, the rose is a metaphor. You see, she's saying 'What's in a name?' 'That which we call a rose, By any other word would smell as sweet'. So, she's saying if we called a rose a different name, it would still smell the same, it's still the same flower, even if we decided to call it a daisy or anything else,'" I describe carefully.

"Oh, I see. Now, that you explained it I can see it perfectly," he says remorsefully, clearly disappointed that he couldn't realize the meaning on his own.

"Well, that's why we're here. You'll get it, soon enough," I encourage him.

He smiles at me and then looks down at the sentence again.

We go through a few more examples and then I even give him some homework and mark a few lines for him to figure out on his own.

"Alright, so next time we meet you will tell me what these mean," I tell him.

I stop marking one of the lines and point the pen at him.

"But don't cheat and ask your friends," I warn him, half jokingly.

"I won't," he shakes his head, taking me seriously.

I'm marking the last line, as I realize I've made it through. I made it through this private lesson with Joey. I'm proud of this realization as I hand him the play with the few lines marked.

"Okay, great job. I'll see you tomorrow with the rest of the troupe," I say.

I stand up and he follows my lead.

"Great, uh…Chandler," he starts, still not able to call me by my name without hesitating immensely.

"Yes?"

"When are we meeting again?" he asks.

I just got through this meeting and now I have to figure out when I have to go through it again? I think it through for a moment.

"Well, now I'm meeting with everyone, so I have to make my rounds I guess," I remind him.

He nods.

"Right, so 'to be decided' then?" he smiles.

I smile back and nod.

"Yes, just focus on figuring those lines out and memorizing Macbeth," I tell him.

He nods.

"Great thank you again, this really helped," he says.

"Sure thing," I say and then lead him out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews so far, I'm glad there are people enjoying this story!

* * *

The week flies by and I manage to meet with every actor in the troupe. I didn't realize there were only about nine of them and I should have spaced it out. Instead, I rushed through them. It wasn't my plan, but a lot of times me and the other actors didn't have much to talk about since all of them understand Shakespeare and we haven't been rehearsing Macbeth for that long. So, I didn't think it would be so terrible to do one or two meetings in the same day, especially when one ended short. I didn't think it through; I forgot this would mean my next meeting with Joey would come sooner.

In fact, I completely forgot that until Joey pointed it out himself to me. He realized I had finished my meetings with the entire troupe and asked if that meant we could have our second meeting. I had no reason to say no, so I told him that we could and suddenly I have another lesson with Joey tomorrow.

* * *

Joey and I are together in the study again. We're back on the same couch, same as my meeting with all the actors.

Joey fishes out the Romeo and Juliet play I gave him and flips to the first marked line.

"I think I got it, I really think I understand these now!" he shares with genuine excitement.

"Well, that's great, let's see," I say.

Joey reads the first line I gave him: "'O she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for Earth too dear.'"

I nod my head waiting for his explanation.

"So, he's admiring her. He's saying she could teach the torches how to shine so bright. She stands out in the night, she's like a rich jewel and that's how beautiful she is, too beautiful to even use," he describes the line to me and I'm shocked.

I raise my eyebrows, honestly I wasn't expecting him to get it so quickly, but I'm happy for him.

"Yes, yes you got it, that's completely right," I applaud him.

He smiles extremely brightly at me and then flips to the next line.

"And I know the next one too," he expressly joyfully as he finds the next line.

"'This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet,' so she's hoping their love with bloom and grow the next time they meet," he explains.

I nod, still smiling, amazed at his progress.

"Yes!" I exclaim, with actual excitement for once.

"You know, it's so nice," he says.

"What is?" I question him.

"These lines, what they are saying about each other. They seem so in love, it's so sweet," he comments.

 _Oh, so now Joey is going to be sweet and a romantic, just perfect – just what I need to not like him_ I think, wishing he didn't make that comment.

I keep nodding my head, trying not to let his opinion affect me.

When I don't comment back, he flips to the next page and reads me another romantic line and perfect explanation.

I'm staring at him as he reads the lines and all I can think is how much I want to kiss his perfect lips. I hate that I'm thinking this; that I'm even looking at his lips. But who am I kidding? I've been avoiding this for weeks and now he's reading me love lines from Romeo and Juliet, what faster way is there to get to my heart? I shouldn't kiss him; it would be inappropriate and will most likely turn my crush into an endless spiral of yearning after him.

He finishes telling me his explanation and then looks up at me and stares into my eyes. I can't respond, I'm getting lost in the idea of actually kissing him.

We are locked in each other's eyes. He won't make a move, I have too much power; he would be terrified to even think of doing something like that. He's barely comfortable calling me Chandler. I want to kiss him, so badly. What if I kissed him? What would really be so terrible? It's just touching his lips with mine. It's a fun, little flirtatious thing. Aren't I allowed some fun? That's what my father practically instructed me to do, have fun, and kissing Joey sure seems like fun to me. It's seems like so much damn fun, I have to do it, I'm going to go crazy if I don't do it and then _I just do it_. I lean in and I feel his soft lips against mine. I forget every panicked insecurity about falling for the wrong people, about never finding true love, about people using me and I'm just kissing Joey. I'm feeling his soft lips. I haven't kissed anyone in a year and this feels so nice, so wonderful, tingles are running down my spine. I pull back and instantly fear his response.

He looks stunned; he doesn't say anything.

I immediately feel at fault.

"I'm sorry, that was wrong. I shouldn't have done that, I put you in a terrible position," I say, realizing how trapped he is if he doesn't like me back. I don't even know if he's gay, what was I thinking?

He still can't find any actual words and I can tell I've screwed everything up. This wasn't worth how insanely awkward and uncomfortable it's about to become now.

I shake my head.

"I don't know if we could just forget this, I... I really shouldn't have done that," I keep going on.

I don't know what else to say, maybe I can't dig myself out of this hole. It's going to be so awkward and miserable now. I'm going to have to tell my parents I can't direct the acting troupe anymore, but what reason would I give them? Not the truth.

I'm sitting in torment when Joey finally says something.

"A Prince just kissed me," he says with amazement.

My heart drops.

 _So, he only cares that I'm a Prince. I knew this would happen._

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologize again.

He shakes his head.

"No, this is the best thing to ever happen to me," he says.

Now I only see his greediness in becoming royalty. If he thinks I'm going to marry him and give him all the money and fame he wants until he decides to leave me for someone else, he couldn't be more wrong. He can forget all of this, I think angrily in my head.

"You should go," I state sternly.

I stand up; he quickly jumps up from the couch as well.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, I'm not sure why.

"No, I made the mistake. Just leave," I say again.

He looks upset; I guess I crushed his royal dreams.

He picks up the Romeo and Juliet play and then leaves, obeying my command.

* * *

I'm so angry. I was so terrified to fall for Joey because I was sure he would only be greedy for money, fame, or a higher social status and I was exactly right. How could I let myself kiss him? I don't know what to do now, how am I going to face him and the rest of the acting troupe? I'm humiliated.

I almost skip dinner, but I don't want to get a million concerned questions from my parents so I drag myself down to the dining room when six o'clock rolls around.

I sit quietly, picking at my food until finally my mother notices my lack of appetite.

"Honey, why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?" she questions me and I look up at my parents.

I put my fork down and take a deep breath.

"I don't want to direct the acting troupe anymore," I announce.

"What's your reasoning?" my father immediately responds.

"I don't like it," I lie.

"What don't you like about it? I thought you love Shakespeare?" my mother jumps in.

I shrug.

"I do, but I don't want to direct," I state.

My father puts his fork down as well.

"Alright, what do you intend to do with your time instead?" he asks sternly.

I wasn't expecting this question.

"I don't know, I'll figure something out," I reply.

He shakes his head.

"Alright, you will continue to work with the troupe until you find a new focus," he decides.

My eyes widen with fear of having to go back there.

"No, I don't want to," I spit back and my father's eyes blink with anger. I immediately regret my actions.

"Chandler. Your mother and I have been patient, we found an incredibly fitting hobby for you with this acting troupe. And now, you want to quit and go back to staring at blank walls and sleeping all day? No, I won't allow it. You must find something to do with your life and until you do, you will busy yourself with this project and that is _final_ ," he commands in a booming voice.

I can't say anything. I look to my mother for help since she usually stands up for me, but she avoids eye contact, clearly supporting my father.

I look back down at my food in defeat.

"Chandler, do you understand?" my father waits for my confirmation.

"Yes," I grumble out.

I'm trapped, I can't get out of this.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm walking back to the ballroom. I have a horrible knot in my stomach. I can't face them; I can't face Joey. I'll only look at him with regret and heartbreak. I stop before the large doors and take a deep breath in. I'll just think of something better to do with my life, better than this, and then I'll never have to return here again. I take another deep breath and then walk in.

The troupe hurries over to greet me, as always.

I go on with the rehearsals and I avoid Joey like the plague. I don't look at him, even when he's on stage. I avoid talking to him, even if he tries to talk to me, I run away or quickly call someone else over. I never make meetings anymore, with any of the actors. A few of them ask me why the meetings have stopped and I deflect to a different topic.

This goes on for days, it's exhausting. I have anxiety everyday being in the same room as Joey, but I can't think of something better to tell my father to get me out of this.

* * *

One day, Joey is approaching me while the other actors are setting up the next scene. I don't run because everyone's busy and I've run out of excuses. I know I can't avoid him forever anyhow.

"Excuse me, sir," he speaks in despairing tone, probably because of all the times I ran or ignored him this past week. The 'sir' catches my attention.

"You can still call me Chandler," I tell him, although I probably shouldn't allow him this luxury because I'm mad at him for not loving me, for being greedy. But I also hate being called sir, so it's a touchy subject.

"I really would like to talk to you, please?" he requests.

I grind my teeth, hating this moment. I haven't even looked at him for more than a second; I'm avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"Alright, what would you like to say?" I ask, looking straight ahead to the stage.

"Um, I'm sorry if I did something wrong or said anything to offend you," he starts and I don't respond, I'm trying to stop my face from not burning with embarrassment from the memory of kissing him. He continues anyway.

"I assume it's wrong of me to think what happened meant anything, but… I can't help, but want it to mean something. I wish it wasn't a mistake," he says and I'm frozen in my seat.

He can't mean this…could he? How can I know if this real?

I turn slowly and finally look at him for more than a millisecond.

"You don't need to pretend with me," I call him out.

He looks confused.

"Pretend?"

"Yes, if you want to gloat that you got kissed by a member of the royal family, then have at it, gloat away. That's all you get," I snap a bit angrily.

Joey looks astounded.

"I don't want to gloat," he tells me, but now I'm upset and I can't answer. I look back to the stage and stare quietly ahead.

"Really, I don't care about bragging," he reaffirms and stays standing beside me. I wish he would leave already.

"Then, what do you want?" I spit out, still looking forward.

He hesitates.

"Another kiss?" he speaks quietly.

I freeze again.

"What?" I finally get out and turn to look at him again.

He looks nervous; he looks scared I'm about to reprimand him for saying such a thing. He can't say anything, he opens his mouth, but no words come out.

My heart starts racing. I can't think, I can't decide if I should believe him.

"We'll talk later," I decide, standing from my chair to get away from him.

"When?" he asks.

I stop.

"Meet me in the study at 8," I command and then walk away.

* * *

It's almost 8 o'clock.

I'm in the study and I'm shaking.

What am I doing? Joey can't really like me, he's lying just like Gabriel did. He's another Gabriel who's going to pretend to love me for a year, then threaten my family for money, leave me and never see me again. Everyone's a Gabriel, no one really loves me.

I hear a knock at the door; I rush over and open it to find Joey on the other side. I motion him to come in and close the door.

I look at him and he waits nervously for me to start the conversation.

"Look, I get it. Being royalty, its glamorous and fascinating to you. I imagine you've never held much authority or owned great fortune, but I'm not the one to give it to you," I begin.

Joey's eyebrows knit together.

"I'm not going to be played, so please do not pretend to like me. You are an employee of the castle and that's all," I state sternly.

Joey takes a moment to digest my words.

"Chandler," he says and I'm surprised he didn't even hesitate to call me by my first name.

"I like you, I'm not pretending," he claims and I wish I could believe him, but I can't.

"Joey, I could never believe you, you're an actor, you're paid to convince people to believe lies."

Joey look extremely hurt by this statement and shakes his head.

"But I'm not acting, I really do like you Chandler," he tells me again.

I shake my head, feeling myself getting angry. Why is he lying to me? He cares about money this much?

"Then, _what_ do you like so much about me?" I shout because I'm too vulnerable and my frustration is taking over.

He's startled from my loud volume.

After a moment, he begins to answer my question.

"I like how giving you are. I couldn't believe you offered to teach me Shakespeare," he says.

"You didn't even need it, you got it already," I snap back.

"No, I don't," he says.

I look at him, confused.

"I cheated. I asked the group what the lines meant because I wanted to impress you," he admits.

It's hard not to believe him when I was pretty surprised how quickly he caught on to learning Shakespeare. It makes more sense that he was fed the answers.

I'm trying to read him; I wish I was a better liar so I knew what it looked like. He decides to continue on his own.

"I also like how much you love theatre and how smart you are and … you know, I think you're really cute," he shares more reasons.

Now, I'm really lost. Of course, I want to believe him. I'm so attracted to him. I really liked kissing him - that one time. I like his smile and everything he just said about me. I like that he's a romantic. But I also really liked Gabriel, I was in love with him, and I can't go through that pain again.

I still haven't answered Joey.

He takes a deep breath in.

"So, you don't like me," he concludes from my silence.

Suddenly, I'm terrified to lose him.

"No, I do!" I shout unexpectedly.

I freeze and we're staring at each other again. Why did I admit that? Now, I'm screwed, he knows I like him.

His eyes brighten.

"Really?" he tries to confirm.

"Yes, but it can't work," I say.

His face sinks.

"Why?"

"I can't trust you," I tell him.

"Why not? I'm very trusting - I never tell secrets!" he innocently tries to prove.

It makes me smile. Why is he so cute?

"Are you smiling because you believe me?" he asks with a small smirk on his face. He steps closer to me and now we're only a few inches apart.

"I want to…" I start and I stare at his hopeful eyes brightening at my words, but I know I'm about to crush his hopes.

I lean in and press my lips to his. I think he's surprised, but he kisses me back this time and I linger on his soft lips until another tingle is running down my spine from the way kissing him makes me feel.

I pull back.

"But I can't," I whisper.

His face falls once again.

I turn and dash out of the room, not allowing him to get another word in.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, I feel a bit better about the whole Joey situation. I guess because Joey and I actually talked, not that we came to an agreement, but still it makes me feel like I don't have to hide from him anymore. I have nothing else to say, nothing more to argue because I can't do it, I can't risk his feelings for me being a lie. I believe I have come to terms with the fact that Joey and I will not happen and that's why I let myself have a last kiss goodbye. I'm happy I did, I was thinking about kissing him since the first time. At least, now it's a _little_ fresher in my mind.

I head to rehearsal the next day and I'm watching the troupe act out a new scene. Of course, watching Joey everyday I can never completely forget about my attraction towards him or how soft his lips are. But at least now I can actually look at him and watch him act.

At the end of rehearsal, I see Joey coming up to me.

"Hey, Chandler," he says, again with no hesitation, I like that he's finally comfortable enough to address me the way I want him to.

"Hey Joey."

"So, I was hoping we could continue our Shakespeare lessons," he says and I give him a look.

"I know I cheated last time, but I do want to learn. I'll take it seriously and not ask anyone this time," he swears.

I realize in this moment, that he has already lied to me. He told me he wouldn't ask his friends for help, but that's exactly what he did and he convincingly told me he understood the text on his own. Sure, he claimed it was to impress me, but that could have all been a lie to get me to fall for him. Realizing this, I feel even better about my decision to reject him.

"Alright, if you honestly try, then I can make time," I coincide, being a nice person, as always.

"I will, I promise," he says and I almost roll my eyes.

* * *

I'm in the study with Joey for our next Shakespeare lesson. I didn't think about how this room has so many mixed memories for us already.

We're going over more lines in Romeo and Juliet when I remember how Joey commented on how sweet some of the lines were. But now I wonder if he even really thinks Romeo and Juliet's love is sweet. Here I was admiring his romantic nature and it might be another bold-faced lie. Suddenly, this irritates me and I grab the book from Joey's hands and close it, throwing it down on the coffee table.

He looks at me, surprised, but doesn't say anything.

"Let's move on from Romeo and Juliet, I've heard it too much," I fib, trying to cover up my actions.

I look through the pile of plays and find "All's Well Ends Well", the play Joey first performed here.

"Oh here, why don't we look at this play since you already know it," I say, showing him the cover.

He simply nods, seemingly nervous to respond verbally after I aggressively snatched the last book from his hands.

I feel embarrassed, but I try to brush it off and I open the play so I can look away.

I look for some lines for him to read.

I find one and hand him the book and point out the line.

"Here, how about this one?"

He looks at the page and reads the line aloud: "'Twere all one. That I should love a bright particular star. And think to wed it, he is so above me.'"

"Right, so what do you think the star is a metaphor for?" I ask.

He stares at the line for a bit, I assume reading it over a couple of times.

"Well, I guess Bertram since she wants to marry him…right?" he asks.

"Yes, she's confessing her love for him," I conclude and I take the book back to find another line, but before even turning the page I stop. I stare at the page on my lap, looking at the line I just gave Joey.

'He is so above me' I read in my head. _This is us._

The play is about Helena being in love with Bertram, who's a nobleman, and he rejects her because of her poverty and low status. I'm rejecting Joey because I'm _assuming_ he's only after my money and status because he doesn't have it. When in reality, Joey could be like Helena, he could truly like me…for who I am.

I'm sitting, shell-shocked, at this revelation as I'm still staring down at the page.

"Chandler? Are you okay?" Joey asks in a worried tone.

I blink out of my trance and look up at him.

He's looking at me concerned; I'm probably acting so strange.

Here I thought it was over, I had my goodbye kiss and we were done. Now Shakespeare, of all things, is making me re-think everything. I could have Joey? The thought gives me butterflies in my stomach. I look down at his lips. I could really just lean in and… I do. I do it again. I lean in and kiss him for a third time. He kisses me back and I'm letting the tingles run over all my body because I love the feeling of his lips more than I should. I love kissing him more than I should. We kiss more than just once and I'm tasting every inch of his lips. I grasp onto his shirt and pull him even closer. He responds eagerly and is kissing me back just as fervently.

I abruptly pull back, suddenly struck with fear that this could still all be a lie. Does he even truly like me?

I stand up wearily from the constant debating in my head.

He stands up too, unsure of what's going on with me. I start backing away from him, but he doesn't follow me.

"I need time to think," I say and walk out of the room, once again leaving Joey in the study.

* * *

I decide to take the next day off. I send one of the staff members to announce there will be no rehearsal and everything will resume tomorrow. I need to clear my head and finally make my mind up about Joey. I'm going a little crazy.

My mother thinks I'm sick because I spend all morning in bed.

She asks me what's wrong and when I say my head hurts, she calls a doctor immediately. I actually meant my head hurt from thinking so hard, but I couldn't convince her that was the truth. So, the doctor comes anyway and says I'm fine.

After the doctor leaves, I decide to walk the garden. Maybe peace and quiet and fresh air would help. I walk for hours trying to decide how not to get hurt and what I really want.

I'm sitting on one of the benches when I realize Joey is the first person I've kissed in a year and that is completely my own doing. I stopped every possible man from even getting to know me because I imagined them all as Gabriel.

That's when it hits me, _I'm the problem._

I'm living in fear and I'm never going to find happiness or love if I assume every man is a cold-hearted liar.

That's it, I have to turn my life around and try to be happy. I have to stop living in fear.

I make up my mind. I'm going to take a chance on Joey, but I'm going to move extremely slow until he can prove his feelings are genuine, until I can truly trust him one hundred percent.

I decide I won't tell him everything, he doesn't need to hear about pathetic Gabriel and my stubbornness to allow love in my life. He doesn't need to know I'm still on uncertain how much he's lied to me. But I need to open myself up again and at least, like my father suggested, have some fun. Hopefully, taking it slow will allow me to not fall too fast for Joey and worst comes to worst I can take the edge off and enjoy myself with him, while it lasts.

I feel like an enormous weight is lifted off my shoulder. I should have realized this months ago.

I head back to the castle to find Joey and tell him my new thoughts. I feel bad I keep leaving him with no answers.

* * *

I get down to the servants' quarters and find out where the actors are staying. I find one of the actors, Noah, and ask him if he knows where Joey is.

"I'm not sure. You can check his room, it's right over here," he says, leading me to one of the small bedrooms. He knocks and then opens the door when there is no answer. I see two unmade beds, a dresser and a small wooden desk with a chair. I realized I never knew what the rooms looked like down here.

"Guess he's not here, sorry sir," Noah apologizes.

"That's alright," I say as I spot a bunch of papers laid out on the desk. Some papers have been ripped into rectangular pieces and strewn across the desk.

"Would you like me to give him a message for you, sir?" Noah asks me.

"Uh, no that's ok…what is all this?" I ask, leaning closer to the desk to read some of the writing.

"Oh, that's Joey's stuff. He's always writing his favorite lines down. He wants to write his own play," Noah shares with me.

I'm surprised by this answer.

"Okay, thank you Noah. I've got it from here," I tell him.

He nods and heads off.

I stay and start reading the papers. The small, ripped pieces are Shakespeare quotes, like a bunch of the ones I picked out from Romeo and Juliet. Then, there are more from other Shakespeare plays. Almost all of them are about love. Then, he has a full-sized piece of paper with a few lines written down that I don't recognize. I soon gather he wrote them himself and this is the play is trying to write. His original stuff isn't great because he is trying to copy Shakespeare's style, which is funny since he barely understands it. Looking at all of this, I realize Joey wasn't pretending to find the love quotes sweet. I guess he actually is a romantic.

I'm too enveloped in reading these hand-written quotes that I don't even hear someone walk up to the doorframe.

"Chandler?"

I jump out of my skin and find Joey standing in the doorframe.

"Geez, you scared me," I breathe heavily.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you," he apologizes.

"No, I'm sorry. I was uh… kind of snooping. Noah says you're writing your own play?"

He instantly starts to blush when I say this and I realize that's a clear sign this is all real. People can't blush on command.

"Uh yeah, well I'm trying. Clearly, it's not very good. I only have two lines so far," he chuckles sheepishly and walks over to show me the start of his original play, which I already read. I pretend to read it again.

"It's a work in progress. I think it's pretty admirable you even want to write a play," I remark.

He smiles.

"Well, I want to write something that makes people feel things, like how I feel when I find out what these plays are about. You like Shakespeare, so you get it, right?" he asks.

I'm in awe at his answer.

I nod my head at him, suddenly finding him even more attractive than before.

"Well, soon you won't have to find out what these plays about, you'll be able to read them and understand them yourself," I tell him.

He smiles.

"I hope so," he replies.

I nod my head and look down, unsure of how to move on to my news.

"So, uh I had time to think," I finally say.

His face grows serious as he waits for me to continue.

"I think that…" I start, but suddenly James, one of the other actors, walks into the room.

"Hey…oh, hello Sir, how are you?" James freezes when he sees I'm in the room.

"Hi James," I greet him.

He looks at Joey, unsure if he should enter the room. I assume James is his roommate.

"It's okay, I was just leaving. I was only here to tell Joey we'll have our next meeting tomorrow after rehearsal," I declare and look at Joey. He nods and then they both move aside to let me exit the room. I walk out, but James says something to make me stop in the hallway.

"Oh, are you feeling better sir?" he asks me.

I look over at Joey.

"I am now."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Joey meets me in the study and I'm so excited to see him. I think this is the first time I let myself be happy to see him.

He sits on the couch, as usual, and waits for me to pick out a new play for him. He's staring up at me, waiting patiently, as I sit down on the couch. Instead of reaching for a play, I reach for his face and pull him into a slow and sweet kiss.

I lean back and watch his eyes open with surprise.

"Guess what?" I whisper, grinning widely.

His mouth slowly curves into a smile.

"What?" he whispers back.

"We can like each other," I breathe and then lean back into his lips.

He accepts this happily and kisses me back.

I pull back again.

"Um, but you can't tell anyone," I tell him.

He nods.

"Okay," he says.

"You're okay with keeping all of this a secret?" I question him.

"Yes," he assures me.

I keep looking at him and he waits.

"Do you _want_ to tell anyone?" I ask him.

He shakes his head.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do," he tells me and that stings in the wrong place.

"No," I sigh, looking down.

"What did I say? I'm sorry," he apologizes immediately.

I shake my head again and then look back up at him.

"I don't want you to do whatever I tell you, what do _you_ want?"

"This is what I want," he says exactly what I want to hear.

I just wish it was easier to believe him, but I told myself I'm not going to live in fear. I have to let it go, stop overthinking this.

"What do you want to do _right now?_ " I ask him in a lighter tone.

He hesitates.

"I want… to keep kissing you?" he phrases unsurely.

"Is that a question?" I test him.

He pauses again.

"No?"

Another question. I can't help, but smile now. I look down and shake my head again.

"It's not a question," he suddenly says sternly.

I pick my head up and look at him.

"I _know_ I want to kiss you," he says confidently, surprising me with this sudden sureness.

I'm speechless for a moment until he decides to shock me even further when he leans in and kisses me on his own. I let myself melt into his kiss. I run my fingers through the back of his hair and keep kissing him. He is such a good kisser, god I love kissing him. I kiss him more and more until I slip my tongue into his mouth. He happily accepts this until I realize I'm supposed to be taking things slow.

I retract from his mouth. His eyes blink open with confusion.

"Something wrong?" he asks innocently.

I shake my head.

"No, of course not," I breathe, staring into his coffee brown eyes. I could kiss him all day, but I can't. I can't let myself fall too hard. I'm taking it slow, I remind myself.

"We have to get back to our lesson," I rationalize, even though I never had any intention of studying Shakespeare today, but it's a perfect cover up.

Obviously, Joey accepts this and doesn't argue. He nods and I pick up a play from the table. I start skimming through the pages and find a line for him. I hand him the book.

He takes a deep breath and then his face focuses on the page to concentrate. Of course, I have nothing to do, but stare at his pretty face now. And his lips are starting to part and form a small pout. Why in the world do his lips look so soft? It's as if I can feel them on mine, brushing against each inch perfectly.

Joey suddenly clears his throat, still trying to figure out the line in front of him. I can't concentrate either.

I don't think, my hand takes the book away from him again. I look at him and this time he doesn't looks surprised. Instead, he smiles at me, a devilish, knowing smile. In another second he leans over me and presses his perfect lips back to mine. I love that he's taking charge now. I gladly accept his forceful actions and kiss him back just as passionately.

This goes on for the rest of our "meeting".

* * *

Joey and I only kissed.

I learn that stopping our make-out sessions means stopping our "meetings" completely, which is what I have to do from now on.

Kissing Joey is making my life so blissful. I could lie on my bed for hours after kissing him, with a huge smile on my face.

Everyday with the troupe, I'm joyful and love seeing everyone.

I take Joey aside after every rehearsal just to sneak a kiss in.

Of course, I want to do more, but I keep reminding myself the time will come. There is no need to rush this.

One day, Joey and I are back in the study, but the only thing we're studying is each other's lips.

We're all over each other, it's getting so heated I finally pull back and blurt out words without thinking: "Want to go to my room?"

Joey pauses, not expecting this. He sits up from leaning over me.

"Yea-okay, if that's okay?" he speaks timidly now.

"Of course, why else would I offer?" I chuckle a bit at his random worrying.

He nods, but his face still expresses unease.

I smile and take his hand, not sure why he's uncomfortable all of the sudden.

I secretly lead him up to my room and we make it there without anyone seeing us. I pull him inside and shut the door quietly.

I turn to find his lips again, but he's standing in awe of my room. He's looking around, completely taken with it. I wait another moment and he's still staring at every corner of my oversized room.

"Wow, you must have the biggest room on the planet," he expresses.

I laugh.

"Well, actually, my father probably does," I comment.

Joey turns to me with even more disbelief.

"No way," he breathes, completely shocked.

I grin at his incredulity.

Then, I step closer to him and glide my hands over his neck.

He calms down and looks at me more seriously as I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in close to his lips.

"So, I guess you wouldn't mind staying in this room, every so often?" I tease him.

His eyes widen.

"Are you kidding? Who wouldn't want to stay-" he starts, but I give him a look and he catches on to what I was implying.

"Oh, I get what you meant – yeah, obviously I could stay here for _that_ ," he coyly corrects himself.

I bite my lip at his cuteness and then lean in to finally get of taste of his kiss again.

Our kissing begins to increase with intensity and we start to make our way to the bed without even taking a break to breathe. I fall over Joey, onto the bed. I'm kissing him over and over until I'm moving to his neck and my hands are sliding up and down his shirt. My hands push his shirt up and I slide my hands underneath and feel his warm, smooth skin for the first time. I'm still sucking on his neck as I feel his hands start to wander to my shirt. He starts pulling it up as well to try and sneak his hands under when suddenly we hear a knock and we both scramble away from each other. We freeze in silence.

Another knock.

"Prince Chandler? Are you in there?" I hear one of the servants calling.

I can't say anything, I can't move. Joey and I stay frozen in fear at potentially getting caught.

Finally, we hear footsteps walking off into the distance and it's silent.

We sit for a few more moments to make sure no one else comes to the door.

We finally breathe sighs of relief. I can't believe how close that was. My heart literally stopped.

"That was a close one," Joey huffs quietly.

I shake my head, I can't handle the anxiety still running through my veins.

"No, no I forgot we're supposed to be taking this slow!" I speak my thoughts out loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Joey suddenly apologizes and hurries off my bed. He stands with a guilty expression.

"No, no it's not you. You did nothing wrong. Trust me, you did everything right," I assure him.

I walk over to him and take his hands in mine.

"It's me. I really need to take this slow…for me. I got caught up in the moment and I just…I'm not ready yet. Is that alright?" I ask him.

He nods immediately.

"Of course, we don't have to do anything," he tries to assure me, but I can only see him trying to follow my "command" as fully as possible.

I suddenly wonder whether this is all a lie again. I know I can't live like this, but I can't help my mind from wandering. An idea comes into my head. A test even. I can't help, but try it.

I let his hands go carefully and step back.

"Joey, what if I gave you an entire chest full of money and you could have it right now, but only if you leave the castle and never come back here?" I present him with my test.

He's caught off guard by my question.

"Wh-what? Do you want me to leave?" he asks, trying to understand.

"It doesn't matter what I want. Do you want the chest full of money or not?" I present firmly again.

"I…why are you saying this Chandler?" he asks, confused by all of this.

I turn and walk to my dresser and open one of the drawers. I rummage through some clothes until I find a small wad of money. It's small to me, but I'm betting even this is a lot to someone like Joey. I walk back over with the small stack of bills and put my hand out, in front of him, showing him the money. He looks down at it, but doesn't move.

"Do you want this money? There's more…a _lot_ more," I state.

He shakes his head and looks back up at me.

"No… no, it's not mine," he disputes.

"It is, if you take it," I point out.

He looks at me with distress and then shakes his head again.

"No, I don't want it," he says firmly.

"Why?"

He stares into my eyes.

"Because I would rather have you."

My hand drops down to my side and I clutch the meaningless money in my hand.

He wants me? He really, truly wants _me_ more than money?

I want to cry, why do I want to cry?

My chest feels like it's going to burst.

We're staring into each other's eyes and my breathing is heavy all of the sudden.

I finally drop the money and run into his arms, forcing my lips so aggressively onto his, I almost knock him over. He manages to stumble back into balance as he kisses me back. I push him towards my bed again and push him down onto it. I climb over him, kissing him harder and harder. I can't get enough of him. I want all of him, right here, right now.

I'm still clawing at him like an animal, until I feel his hands pushing my arms back, creating space between us. What is he doing?

I finally give in and break away from his lips. We're both out of breath.

"I…I thought you wanted to go slow?" he reminds me of my stupid, stupid words.

I nod my head.

"Yeah- you're right," I agree.

I crawl off him and lie next to him on the bed.

I turn my body to him and run my hand over his shirt-covered chest. I wish I could rip all these clothes off and have him all night. But he's right, I said I wanted to take things slow and if he is willing to wait after I had given up all self-control, then I have to learn patience too.

"Joey, you're right. I really like you... this is really difficult because I want you; I want you in this bed…every night…" I start trailing off as I get lost his eyes.

His eyebrows rise at my risqué words.

"I mean, we _could_ forget the whole taking it slow thing... just a suggestion," Joey suddenly proposes.

I realize now that he was only being so strong because I'm royalty. For once, this doesn't bother me. He was respecting my wishes, but now he's showing how much he really wanted it too.

I crack a smile and he looks at me, waiting for my decision.

I place the back of my hand gently on his temple and graze it down to his cheek.

"I wish I could, but I need to do this," I tell him softly.

His face sinks a little with disappointment, which again makes me feel how much he wants me too and it only makes me feel better.

I lean in and kiss him gently. He kisses me back.

"Okay, I really can't be in bed with you anymore, I'm not _that_ strong," I smile at him.

"Me either," he expresses playfully and then hops off my bed.

I get up too.

"Alright, let's sneak you out of here," I whisper.

We make it back downstairs without being seen and I walk him down to the lower level of the castle. I stop at the bottom of the stairs and he turns back to me.

I pull him into a last kiss and he wraps his arms around my waist, kissing me even deeper. I finally push him away.

"Okay, you _have_ to go," I whisper.

He smiles.

"One more kiss?" he pleads in a whisper back.

I bite my lip, pretending to think it over and then grab him by his shirt to pull him back for one more goodnight kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Joey makes me so happy, like really, _really_ happy and so excited and so great. How is he so cute and sweet and such a good kisser? I love kissing him, I think about it all the time. It's so hard to concentrate during rehearsals when he's in the same room and I can't just grab him and shove my lips on his.

We make-out everyday in the study and I don't even care if it looks suspicious how often I'm meeting with him. In fact, I've barely met with any of the other actors lately because my mind can only think about Joey.

Of course, purely kissing can only last so long. As much as I enjoy it, I feel so pent up. I constantly want to undress him, touch him, do so much more. I'm really horny is the point.

I know we are taking things slow and I still think that is the right thing to do, but I think we are allowed to do a _little_ more.

* * *

I'm in the study, once again devouring Joey's delicious lips when I pull away.

"Let's go to my room," I tell him, certain about my idea.

"But I thought-" he starts reminding me we're taking things slow and I put my finger over his mouth to stop him.

"I know and we are. It's just more private, more comfortable up there," I tell him.

Of course, he listens and follows me when I lead him out of the study and sneak him up to my room again.

He looks nervous once back in my room. Now, I realize it's because he wants to do more, but he feels the overwhelming pressure to respect my wishes and not cross any lines. His self-control only makes me want him so much more. I walk around him and place my finger on his chest. I start lightly twirling it down and around the fabric of his shirt as I close the space between us. He stays quiet and motionless. I take a step closer, then another and I'm pressing slightly on his chest so he will step back with me. Another step and his back leans against my bedroom door. I close the space entirely between us, my body presses against his. I instantly feel his arousal present and I'm sure he can feel mine.

He stands still with his hands remaining by his sides. I smile at him and then lean in for a long and steady kiss. When I draw back he lets out a tense breath.

My fingers fall to the waistband of his pants and I start leisurely tugging lightly at the button until it comes undone. I pause my fingers from undressing him any further. I wait for a response, for a green light from him. He catches on to my unspoken question.

"I thought we were taking things slow?" he finally breathes unevenly.

"We are. I just thought maybe we could do something _else_ – _slowly?_ " I imply, with a smirk.

I let my wrist drop and the back of my hand brushes over the outline of erection. He inhales a sharp breath the second I touch him.

"Is this okay?" I check with him.

He nods yes, but I don't want him to blindly agree, like always.

"Please tell me if you don't want this. Do you want me to keep going?" I ask him again.

He shakes his head both ways now, unsure which way to answer.

"No- yes I do…I want to, I just don't want to ruin your, you know, going slow plan," he stammers out a response.

"Well, the plan has to move along eventually, doesn't it?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

He nods, licking his lips.

"So, you're sure this is okay?" I ask one last time.

"Yeah-definitely," he breathes.

I let my hand move back to his pants and I slide my hand in and find the hard source of his arousal. He breathes out another staggered breath as I wrap my hand firmly around him. I start stroking him steadily, up and down. A groan escapes from his throat and this turns me on more than expected. I haven't provoked a sexual noise from a man in so long, a flame of heat shoots to my groin. I keep working his shaft with an increased pace when suddenly his hand falls to my waistband. He hooks his fingers into the edge of my pants, but then stops.

"Is it alright - can I?" he manages through jagged breaths.

"Yes," I answer and slow my movements as he opens the button to my pants and slides his hand in as well. His hand grazes over my burning member and my eyes instantly squeeze shut. He takes a hold of me and begins slowly stroking me now. A breathy moan falls from my lips as his hand speeds up. I get wrapped up in how good it feels I almost forget about him. I finally realize and continuing stroking him too. We're still standing so close that we're breathing heavily over each other. His hot breath is only heating my skin even more.

We try matching each other's pace, but it all goes awry when my knees are weakening from how close I already am. I start jerking him hard and fast without warning and within another few seconds I feel him shaking around my hand. I look up and see his eyes shut and a wave of ecstasy wash over his face as he moans out a long howl of pleasure and I feel my hand soon wet with his release. I lightly trail my fingers up and down him a few last times before pulling my hand out of his pants. I kiss his jaw line as he's calming down from his high.

He's too distracted by what he's still feeing that his hand is only limply hanging onto me. I go to pull his hand out of my pants to finish the job myself, but this wakes him up.

"Sorry, sorry," he stammers again and proceeds to tighten his grip again and return the same fast and fluid motion from before. I lean into him, so beyond close now, it's only a matter of seconds. He holds me with his other hand as he continues to lead me off the edge. I bury my face completely into his chest and grasp onto his shirt as my whole body caves and I'm exploding into his hand.

He waits until I'm done and then wraps both his arms around me and I let myself enjoy his embrace as I'm trying to get my breathing under control again. I finally pick my head up and look at him again.

I lean in and kiss his lips. He kisses me back, his hand clutching onto my shirt tightly. I wrap my arms around him as well and then let my head fall back onto his chest and stay in his warm arms for another moment.

"So, uh… are we gonna be doing that now?" Joey suddenly inquires.

I back off him a bit, smiling widely.

"If you really want to," I smirk.

"Don't you?" he asks, as if I would actually say no.

I jokingly roll my eyes at him.

"Of course, I want to - you big idiot," I tease him.

He smiles, a little embarrassed now.

I lean in and kiss his embarrassment away.

* * *

I sneak Joey back down to the lower levels and then walk myself contently back to my own room.

As I'm making it up the stairs and down the hall to my room, I suddenly hear a door opening. I gaze further down the hall and see my father's door opening. It's not until I see who's sneakily tip-toeing out of the room do I push my door open and hurry in to hide myself behind my door. I peak out and watch as James hurries past my room and down the stairs.

My eyes widen.

It's nothing new that my father has invited an employee to his bedroom, in fact that's very old news, regardless of Carlos. But I didn't even think of the acting troupe and James…James is Joey's roommate! What if he asks Joey to his room? No, this can't happen!

No one would refuse my father, he is a literal king, and I know Joey couldn't say no, no matter how badly he would want to. _Oh god, no!_ This can't happen — oh no, what if _already_ happened?

No, he can't have my Joey, especially not before I even get to have him!

My chest is about to burst, I feel nauseous and dizzy.

I run down to my father's room and knock loudly on the door until he swings the door open, annoyed at my incessant knocking.

"Chandler, what in the world is going on?" he questions me.

I push him into his room and force my way in. I close the door behind me.

"Chandler, what has gotten into you?" he demands.

"Was that James – leaving your room?" I get right to it, even though my heart is pounding so loud I can barely hear myself.

"Yes, why is this a concern for you?" he answers.

"It's not, I'm just curious, have you… had any of the other actors up here?"

My father crosses his arms.

"And what makes this any business of yours?"

"Because I'm their director," I try.

He gives me a look that says that doesn't count for anything.

"Son, tell me what you really want to know."

I swallow a large lump in my throat and nod my head, trying to get the words out.

"Has… has Joey been here?" I force out.

An evil smile appears on his face and I swear I could faint. He couldn't have – no!

"Oh, so I was right. You do have a little crush on him huh? I thought he was your type," he responds, not relieving any of my panic.

He shakes his head.

"No, he has not. I was saving him for you," he finally clears up.

I begin to breathe again, but my head is still spinning.

"Okay… alright, thanks," I clear my throat uncomfortably.

"So, does this mean you're having some fun finally?" he continues this unbearable conversation.

I shrug.

"Come on, you can tell me," he lightheartedly presses.

I shrug again.

"Maybe," I say.

He nods with a smile.

"Alright, well you should. So, then now that this is cleared up, can we get back to bed?" he proposes and already starts making his way back to his bed.

"Right, okay 'night," I say.

"Goodnight son."

I leave his room, closing the door again. I walk back to my room and collapse onto my own bed. I finally breathe normally again.

He's still mine, he's still mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I start spending even more time with Joey, a ridiculous amount of time with him, that I'm sure all the actors are assuming something must be going on with us.

I even skip going to the study and bring him straight up to my bedroom now.

One day, Joey and I lying on my bed, tangled together, relaxing in each other's arms.

I push myself off him and prop myself up on my side to look at him. He looks over at me too.

"So, what have you been telling your friends – about where you are all the time?" I inquire, curiously.

"I tell them that I get lost," he tells me.

I can't help a wide smirk from forming across my face.

"You tell them you get lost _everytime_? You've been living here for weeks," I point out, incredulously.

"I know, I guess I'm… I don't know, a bit slow with things, so they believe it," he shrugs.

I have noticed Joey can be a bit dim-witted at times, but I'm still surprised all his friends really believe he can get lost _that_ often.

Joey notices my face of disbelief and decides to elaborate.

"Well, lately I've been telling them we moved the meeting place. I just make up that we're meeting in the courtyard or somewhere," he shares.

That's actually pretty smart. The actors aren't allowed to venture through much of the castle, so he honestly wouldn't know the way to a lot of other parts of the castle.

I show a face of approval and pride for his bright moment.

"Is there even a court yard?" he follows up with, candidly, slightly ruining his own small victory.

I laugh.

"Yes, there is. That's a good idea. Also, use the garden, that's far and super big. Say we're using it for inspiration and because the weather is nice," I give my input.

He nods.

"Okay, I'll use that today, especially since we've been here for a while," he comments.

I start to blush; thinking about how scandalous is it that I've been sneaking him to my bedroom and keeping him to myself so often.

"I know, I should probably let you get back…" I start.

Joey looks at me to see if that's his cue to go.

"But I'm selfish, I want to keep you here all day," I grin widely at him.

He smirks back at me.

I lean over and kiss him.

"I can move in," he teases with a smile.

I chuckle, pulling his face in for another kiss.

He kisses me back and we keep kissing until I realize we're about to get wrapped up in each other's lips again. He's probably been here for an hour already; I can't let us get all hot and heavy again.

I pull back.

"Okay, you have to go," I confirm.

He chuckles and then gets off the bed.

I sneak him back downstairs before I lose all self-control.

* * *

As the weeks move on, Joey and I move on to some new things…with out mouths.

I'm lying in my bed, panting quietly, as Joey is under the covers, in between my legs. I hold back whimpering sounds as Joey starts really working me around his wet mouth. I'm losing it, getting so close. I start squirming which I can tell throws Joey off a bit. I grip the pillow behind my head as I'm feeling my body tensing up. He does something with his tongue and that's when I'm gone. My toes curl and I'm ripping into the pillow now. I bite back a crippling moan as waves of pleasure flow through my body.

I open my eyes again after a few moments. I'm greeted with Joey's head popping up from under the blanket as he's crawling up me to get back to my lips. He kisses me gently and then slides next to me, hooking his arm around me and cuddling me into his chest. I happily snuggle into his chest hair and wrap my arm around him too.

I can't believe how well things are going with Joey. I also can't believe how much will power I have that we still haven't actually slept together. I'm trying to hold out as long as I can. It's only been about two months since Joey started living here. Luckily, the stuff we've been doing has been satisfying me pretty well.

"So, anymore questions from the troupe lately, about you're getting lost _issue_?" I tease him lightly.

He sneers at my question.

"Not really, I think we're safe for now," he tells me.

"Good," I respond, skimming my fingers up and down his skin.

"Although, I have noticed there are some nights James is gone. I woke up a couple times and he wasn't in his bed," Joey unexpectedly adds.

My movements halt in this moment. Fear strikes into my chest, knowing exactly where James has been and remembering the fearful moment I thought Joey could have been there too.

"Oh, uh…re-really?" I stutter, unsure of how to act.

"Yeah, do you think I should be worried? I tried to ask him about it once, but he just told me not to worry about it," he expresses genuinely.

"Nah, no I don't think you need to be concerned. I think maybe he just needs some air. Who knows, I wouldn't worry," I stammer out another response.

Joey stays silent for a moment, causing my anxiety to rise even more.

"Okay," he complies.

I slowly release a breath of relief.

* * *

Joey doesn't mention James again and the play is really moving along now. With two months of rehearsals under our belt, my father has set a performance date for August 20th, which is about three weeks away. The troupe is pretty excited about it, they've been doing great with Macbeth so I have no concerns for our approaching opening night. What we're not prepared for is when my father decides to request a run-through - tomorrow.

I walk down to the ballroom and gather the troupe. They all grow extremely nervous when I tell them the news of this run-through for my father's viewing.

"Tomorrow? He wants to see it _tomorrow_?" One of the actors, William, nervously frets.

"It's not perfect yet, we need these last three weeks sir," Another actor, Clayton, nervously expresses.

"Alright, calm down everyone, it's only a run-through. We're simply showing him our progress, it's not meant to be perfect yet," I try to assure them.

They still look unsettled.

"Look, I give you all my word, nothing bad will come from this. We can run through the whole play as many times as you want today, alright?" I offer.

Everyone nods their heads, hinting to me that I might be in for a long night.

I'm right about that, everyone is stressing and keeps asking to run the show over and over again - requesting more notes, more feedback and more time.

I spend all day with them; we barely even break for food.

Even Joey looks on edge, which kills me the most since I know if we had time to sneak away I could help relieve some of his stress so easily. But Joey and I get no alone time today, it's all work.

I finally convince the troupe to call it a day around 9pm. Everyone scurries to grab their scripts and continue reading them over a hundred times.

As everyone is hurrying back to their rooms, I catch Joey on the way out. I pull him off to the side.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey," he nervously flashes a small smile.

"Hey, don't worry, you're going to be great tomorrow," I comfort him.

He nods his head with a heavy breath.

I rub his shoulder, wishing I could bring him up to my room, but there would be no logical excuse to why he would be with me, especially on this night. I doubt he would be in the mood anyway, I can see him clutching his script a little too hard in his hands.

"Just get some sleep, don't overthink it okay," I tell him and then lean in to kiss his worrisome lips.

"Thanks," he whispers and then he heads off to his room.

* * *

I'm in my bed alone. This is the first day in weeks I haven't had Joey up to my room, I didn't even get to make-out with him today. I miss him already.

Knowing he's only a few levels below me is making this all the more difficult. I know he's nervous about tomorrow, even though he shouldn't be. He's amazing. I wish I could comfort him all night, making him realize how amazing he truly is.

I twist and turn until I dose off and morning finally comes.

I hurry down to the troupe the next morning and thank god I do. They are pacing around, filled with anxiety over the run-through today.

They are all talking over each other and flipping through their scripts.

"Guys?" I call, but they are all too pre-occupied to even hear or notice me.

"Hello?" I call again.

Still nothing.

I finally throw my fingers in my mouth and create a screeching whistle sound.

Every actor freezes and stares right at me. They all quickly flurry over to me with panicked expressions. They wait for me to speak.

"Listen, you all need to calm down. Here, lets all get in a circle okay? We're going to do an exercise to help relax," I decide.

They all follow my instructions and form a circle.

"Okay, everyone close your eyes and just breathe. In…and then out," I instruct.

I hear everyone take in large breaths.

I have them do a few more large breaths.

"Now, shake it out," I instruct and we all start flailing our arms and legs, we look ridiculous. We all start to snicker and laugh at how funny we look.

"Okay, okay," I laugh, telling them that's enough.

Everyone halts their shaking and then waits, watching me.

"Alright, look guys, you are all amazing. I watch you everyday and everyday I'm so proud of all of you. So, don't worry about my father. There's nothing he can say today that's going to make anything you guys have been doing less amazing," I encourage them all sincerely.

Everyone smiles at me, finally calming down with my kind words.

"So, can we breathe now?" I ask them all.

They all nod, still smiling at me. A few of them thank me as well.

"Great, so let's set up the first scene and get ready," I announce.

They all disperse to the stage and begin setting up.

* * *

The run-through goes great. My father gives them a stellar review.

The troupe is ecstatic that everything went so well. I save my "I told you so" because I'm insanely proud of them all too. I'm over the moon with how well they all did. I'm, of course, especially proud of Joey although I can't tell him privately; I'm bursting with joy for him.

Being that it's been over a day since I've gotten to kiss or touch Joey, I'm desperately hoping we can figure something out today.

Unfortunately, what I don't realize is the next three weeks are about to become insanely stressful and chaotic. Not only do we start constant, long rehearsals everyday, but there are other things we need to rehearse such as entering and exiting the stage, where the actors will wait before, during and after the show, the introduction, the final bow, and all the tiny things I didn't even think about.

Suddenly, I become very stressed with every little detail we need to perfect and as our final week is approaching, my father also begins to plan and instruct workers to start setting up and decorating the ballroom for the big night. This becomes a major distraction and now I'm just as panicked as the troupe. I'm directing or planning or correcting the troupe every second. Even when I'm not with them, I'm writing myself notes or reminders and thinking about the show non-stop.

Given the circumstances, Joey and I barely see each other. Honestly, we don't see each other at all, even though we see each other everyday at rehearsals. I talk to him about the show, give him feedback on his acting everyday, but I don't get to _see him_ \- intimately. We haven't even kissed in these three weeks. If I wasn't so busy with the play it would be killing me, tearing me apart, but both Joey and I don't have time to even think.


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, it's the night of the show. Opening night, in front of a real audience, it's here.

I'm with the troupe backstage, calming everyone down with the same breathing exercises we did for the run-through. I give them all another kind pep-talk and then tell them to take their places.

Everyone rushes to different ends and corners of the backstage to get ready. I don't notice Joey coming up to me.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey," I smile, suddenly remembering what it's like to be so close to him again.

"This is it, I can't believe we're about to go on," he quietly says to me.

I nod.

"I know, it's going to be even better than the run-through," I encourage him, even though inside I have knot in my stomach the size of bowling ball.

He nods back at me.

"I just wanted to say thanks – again," he adds.

"For what?" I question him, not expecting this.

"You know, for everything. For being our director, for believing in us, and you know… the extra study times with me," he blushes on the last part.

Now, I really recall how nice it was to kiss him. It all flows back to me and the play is suddenly not my first thought anymore.

"I enjoyed every second of it," I respond to everything he said.

I lick my lips and grasp onto his shirt, pulling him even closer to me.

I quickly look around to see if anyone can see us, the coast looks clear.

I lean in and taste his lips for the first time in three weeks.

Wow, how did I forget how soft and amazing his lips are? Now, I'm really wishing we didn't have this play to do right now.

Surprisingly, Joey pulls away first. I can see he's anxious about the performance.

He smiles at me.

"Okay, I should go," he says in a hushed tone.

I nod and let him get in place for the show.

* * *

The show starts and I'm in panic mood the whole time. I keep waiting for something to go wrong, for a prop to break or for someone to forget all their lines.

Shockingly, it never happens.

We have a room full of people and somehow the troupe manages a perfect performance.

The show ends and I'm finally feel my lungs working normally. I'm finally breathing again.

I watch backstage as the troupe runs out for their final bow. I feel relieved.

The crowd is applauding and cheering wildly. I'm so happy, I'm so proud of them and myself. I can't believe I did this, I made this happen.

I stand backstage with the widest smile on my face as I see my father join the troupe on stage.

"Let's give them another hand! How great was that?" he cheers.

Everyone cheers even louder.

"And let's not forget, their amazing director. My son, Prince Chandler! Chandler, where are you? Get out here!" he calls.

I'm not expecting this; I nervously hurry to the stage. I take an awkward bow as everyone cheers. The troupe even applauds me and I feel amazing, I feel so validated for my work. My father thanks us and then starts making his closing statements for the night. I motion at the troupe to exit the stage while my father keeps talking. I wait for the actors to file off the stage before I make my way off. As I'm stepping back down, behind the curtains, I feel a hand find mine and fingers are soon interlock with my own. I look up and see Joey. He joyously leans in and kisses me. I laugh and kiss him back.

He wraps his arms tightly around me.

"We did it, we did it!" he exclaims.

I hug him tightly back.

"I know, it was amazing!"

He spins me around and I laugh again.

He puts me down and lets me go.

We both quickly look around to see if anyone saw our affectionate embrace. Luckily, no one is around.

I look back at his gorgeous face, feeling the fire starting to ignite so rapidly inside me.

"Sneak out tonight," I suddenly whisper to him.

He looks at me seriously.

"Come to room okay?" I tell him.

He nods and then we walk back to join the troupe and celebrate.

* * *

I'm back in my room, waiting for Joey to hopefully sneak up here any moment now. It's past midnight, I hope he gets here soon.

I want him so badly tonight, I can't stop thinking about him and how well the show went and how great it felt to kiss him again.

Tonight's the night, I've decided. I've never been so happy, so proud, so full of amazing feelings and I haven't touched Joey in three weeks. I want tonight to be _the_ night. I want to go all the way with Joey, I want to show him I love him.

Wait, I love him?

I freeze.

I just said I love him, I realize.

I sit on my bed and think about it for a moment.

I love Joey...

The thought doesn't scare me, in fact, it makes me smile.

"I love Joey," I say out loud this time.

"I love him," I bite my lip with glee.

I fall back on my bed happily. I can't wait to tell him.

I impatiently wait another twenty minutes before I hear a knock on my door. I sprint to the door and open it. It's Joey.

I excitedly pull him inside and close the door again.

I don't waste a single second. I jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around him and slamming my lips into his. Luckily, he catches me and finds his balance. He kisses me back as he stumbles to the bed to lay me down.

He falls over me on my bed.

Joey starts moving to my neck, aggressively sucking at the skin so I can barely breathe.

My hands scramble to pull his shirt off and he stops harassing my skin for a second to get the shirt over his head.

He's fully on top of me now and we're back at each other's mouths. My hands are exploring his smooth skin, all over, until they work down to his pants. I start pulling at that piece of clothing until Joey gets the hint and kicks his pants off as well.

He climbs back over me to get my shirt off.

As I letting him fling the shirt over my head, I finally decide to use some words.

"You were so great tonight," I breathe into his ear as his lips move below my ear.

"Thanks, so were you," he picks his head up to respond.

I take this moment to give him the good news.

"Joey," I say.

He pauses and stays looking directly at me.

"Today was really special and so, I want tonight to be special too," I tell him.

He doesn't say anything, he's probably doesn't want to assume something he shouldn't.

I run my hands through his hair.

"Meaning tonight is _the_ night," I make it obvious for him.

He blinks a bit of surprise.

"Really?" he whispers eagerly.

I smile at him and nod my head.

I sit up and he quickly sits up with me.

"Let's get naked," I state.

Joey and I get naked and now we're in my bed, under the covers.

Joey got on top of me because I told him to. He's staring down at me with excitement in his eyes and I feel his chest rising and falling over mine. I rub my hands up and down his skin.

He leans down and kisses me.

He pulls back and looks at me again.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes," I tell him.

I pick my knees up.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Never been more sure," I grin at him.

He smiles and then it fades from nerves.

He carefully positions himself in between my legs and soon he's sliding into me, so heartbreakingly slow.

I breathe out a sigh of pleasure.

Joey begins to move. He starts gliding in and out of me at a gentle pace.

Joey's head is down, he's focusing so much on his movements.

I pull his face back up and kiss his worry away.

"This feels amazing," I breathe.

"Yeah," he breathes back.

He starts picking up the pace, watching my face for any resistance. I let my head fall back and my eyes close. I hold on his arms as he continues carefully thrusting in me.

A soft moan falls from my lips and Joey bends down to kiss my chest, my arms, wherever he can reach. He's so attentive, so romantic… just like I hoped he would be.

He pushes back a bit, so I can't hold onto his arms anymore. I open my eyes, but they quickly close again when I realize he's made this move to get a firm grip on me and starts working my shaft, mirroring the pace of his thrusts with his hand.

He decided to add more power to his thrusts and now I'm wailing a pleasured moan with every hit of his hips.

He leans over me again so he can kiss me. I fervently him back with so much need.

"Ohhm, keep going," I pant out, wrapping my hands around his head.

He grants my request and proceeds to drill into me at a rate so fast, I loose my breath. I grip onto his hair as my back arches from intense waves of plain and pleasure.

"I'm close," he murmurs in my ear, but I barely hear him because my eyes are rolling back and I'm orgasming already.

I groan out as he's still thrusting into me at a steady speed, not letting the overwhelming sensations running through me diminish. He begins to moan louder and louder until he finally pushes into me as far as he can and grunts loudly by my ear. I feel him spill into me and his body shaking over mine.

I brush my fingers through his hair as he calms down.

I can't wipe a satisfied smile off my face.

"Wow," I breathe.

Joey picks his head up. He carefully pulls out of me and falls next to me, still huffing heavily.

"That was so great," he says.

I look over at him and he has his eyes shut as his chest is still rapidly rising and falling.

He opens his eyes and looks over at me.

He smiles back at me.

My smile fades a bit which makes him instantly nervous.

"Joey?"

"Yes?"

I swallow a nervous lump down before saying what I've been holding in this whole time.

"I love you."

He doesn't move for a moment.

I wait the longest two seconds of my life.

His mouth forms a smile again.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More to come, hope you are all still enjoying! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Joey loves me! He loves _me_.

I'm so happy, I can't stop smiling - literally - I just keep smiling, all through the night, all through breakfast the next morning. It may also have a little to do with the fact that Joey and I also had sex last night, but I'm too consumed with the thought that Joey loves me back to only focus on the amazing, intimate night we had.

My parents even notice my undeniable glow of happiness at the breakfast table and tease me about it throughout the entire meal. I don't even care; I'm still smiling even through my parents' annoying taunting because it's true - I'm glowing, I'm so happy and satisfied and _I'm in love._

I head down to tell the troupe we will take a week off before moving on to a new play. I congratulate them all again for an amazing job and tell them to relax and enjoy themselves.

Then, I announce that I have appointed Joey to help assist me with a small project for the week. This is news to everyone, including Joey. I ask him to follow me to the study.

I walk him out, but we skip the door to the study and the stairs leading to my bedroom and I keep walking until we're walking out a side door and outside.

"Where are we going?" Joey finally asks as he continues to follow me blindly.

I turn back and smile at him.

"You'll see," I grin and then weave my fingers into his now that no one's around.

I lead him down a trail until we reach paradise – literally.

We call it the springs, but it's really a man-made lake with purposely built-in waterfalls, all enclosed by a circle of trees, rocks and perfectly groomed shrubbery.

Joey stands frozen, memorized by the beauty of it all.

" _Woahh_ , has this been here the whole time?" he emits complete wonder.

It really is breath taking even though it's not truly nature, but it sure looks like it. It's a place to relax and swim, but you can't deny the romance living in the air. Unfortunately, I haven't been here in a long time because the last time I was here I was with Gabriel. I push that thought as far out of my mind as possible and start unbuttoning my shirt.

Joey catches a glimpse of this and his eyes are immediately glued onto me as I slide my shirt off and then move onto my pants.

"What are you doing?" he grins wickedly as he continues to steadily watch me.

I'm down to my underwear and instead of giving him a verbal answer I bend over, removing my last garment of clothing, and stand back up completely naked.

Joey stares at me in amazement. I simply walk into the water until my body is submerged up to my chest. I look back at him, waiting.

"Come on, don't be a wimp," I taunt him lightly.

He looks around for a moment, still not believing I'm really asking him to get naked and join in a little skinny-dipping. Thankfully, he grows okay with the situation in another second and promptly begins to discard all his clothes.

I contently watch him completely undress and feel the water simmer around me as my body is radiating new heat. He moves into the water and makes his way over to me.

I bite my lip as his naked body approaches me. The water comes up to his chest as well, but since the water is filtered it's pretty clear so I can easily look down to enjoy the view. And I do, I look down, seeing his entire beautiful body through the water.

" _Hey_ ," he sneers jokingly.

I look back up.

"I was admiring the view," I tease and then move into him and wrap my arms around him.

I lean in and give him a light peck on his lips.

I'm so happy to be with him, I feel so safe and content in his arms.

"I've never swam naked before," Joey suddenly shares.

"Really? That's surprising."

"Well, I've never had so much privacy… I can't believe all this stuff you have. What else is part of the castle?" he inquires.

I realize how incredible it must seem to Joey that I grew up with such an extravagant lifestyle. I've been given everything I have ever needed and more and he's never even had a little privacy. I guess I should appreciate it more.

"A lot actually," I say also remembering Joey hasn't even seen half of the castle.

"Any like dessert bar or huge chocolate room?" his eyes light up with enthusiasm.

I smirk widely at his childish inquiry.

"There might be… I could give you a tour," I offer in a more seductive tone, but Joey doesn't even notice my sudden charm due to his genuine excitement.

"Really, you would?" he asks eagerly.

"Absolutely," I hum, keeping my low tone.

He manages to still ignore my undeniable hunky tone.

"That would be so cool," he beams.

I decide to skip playing games and get right to what I want.

"Sure, I didn't know you'd be so excited," I say.

I slide my hand under the water.

"Yeah, I–" I slide my hand in between his legs and wrap my fingers around him as he answers my question. "– aahhh… am," he stutters when my hand touches his now growing excitement.

" _Chandler_ ," he's widens his eyes at me, stunned at my raunchy moves.

"What? I'm excited _too_ ," I tease.

He snickers at this response and then he's touching me too.

I lean in to get another taste of his lips before we have some little, dirty fun.

* * *

Joey and I finally get out the water and attempt to dry off a bit before putting our clothes back on.

The sun thankfully does a quick job of this and we begin to redress.

"Hey, sneak up to my room again," I say to him as I'm getting my pants back on.

"Tonight?" he asks as he's stepping into his pants as well.

"Yeah," I smirk at him.

I button my pants and then walk over to him and run my fingers over his revealed chest.

"Why, you had enough?" I tease.

"Not even close," he growls back in a deep tone that makes a shiver run down my spine. I look up at him with renewed fire.

"But what if James sees?" he stomps on the fire with his worry.

"Tell him it's for the special project," I excuse, still with a flirty tone.

Joey smiles at me, but I know he's truly concerned the troupe may grow suspicious again and I am the one who's forcing him to keep this all a secret. I don't even want to keep it a secret anymore, I wish I could shout from the top of my lungs how happy I am, how amazing he makes me feel and how in love with him I am. But I'm nervous to tell my parents, to put myself back in a vulnerable place where our relationship will officially become real and known to everyone in the castle.

"You know what, if you have to tell James you can," I tell him.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yeah, just ask him to keep it to himself as well okay?"

Joey nods.

* * *

Later that night, I'm waiting for Joey in my room.

I'm so ready for him to strip his clothes off and get on top of me. It's like I didn't even see him today, I hate not being able to spend every waking second with him.

My foot is tapping as I look at the clock and see it just turned to midnight. I lay back on my bed, trying to relax and be even remotely patient.

I hear the sudden sound of footsteps outside my door. I sit up, expecting to hear a knock, when instead I hear whispering. A trail of anxiety knots into my stomach. My heart starts beating faster as the hushed whispering continues right outside my door. I finally tip-toe over to my door, leaning my ear against it trying to make out any words. I can't make out anything and I can't handle the fear or stress of the situation. I swing my door open and find Joey and James standing face to face. They turn and look at me, both with panicked expression plastered on their faces.

We all hear another door open and the three of us turn to see my father's door open and my father step out. James, who has his back to my father, quickly steps next to Joey to face him properly. We all stand frozen.

This has to be my worst nightmare. All the secrets are out, me and Joey, James and my dad. I want to crawl in a hole and die. I wish I could run back in my room and slam the door, but I couldn't do that to Joey.

My father walks over to us and we're all still motionless.

"Well…this is a bit awkward," my father chuckles.

None of us laugh. I try to swallow a huge lump in my throat.

"I guess we should explain ourselves huh, Chandler?" my father suggests.

I stand feeling my face drain of all color. How am I supposed to label this? My father knew I was "having fun" with Joey, but the truth is I'm in love with him. I don't think I can tell him, I'm not ready yet. And James what would James think? What does he think right now? And Joey just found out about James, what is my father going to say. I can't breathe.

"Actually, I think it's pretty clear," I force out an uncomfortable answer.

I see Joey look at me, out of the corner of my eyes. Both he and James remain silent.

My father shrugs.

"Alright, have a good night son…Joey," he expresses politely to both of us.

We stand disturbingly still as James then follows my father into his room.

I look at Joey, he looks lost and hurt. I want to cry looking at him.

I carefully step back into my room, not wanting to talk about this in the hallway.

"Will you come in, please?" I ask him.

He, of course, listens and walks in.

I shut the door and turn to him. He waits, his hands fidgeting by his side.

"I'm sorry," my voice breaks off.

I want to say more, but I physically can't at the moment.

Joey swallows, standing silently.

He finally takes over for me.

"So, they know now," he clears his throat.

"Yeah…my father already knew," I confess.

He looks surprised for a moment and then distraught covers his face again.

"And… _you_ knew…about James?" he croaks.

I bite my tongue, wishing he didn't have to find out… at least not like this.

I nod sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I guess I wished it wasn't happening, so I thought maybe it was better if you didn't know," I rationalize.

Joey looks like he's trying to process everything. I want to go over and hug him, but I think he might hate me.

"Do you want to go?" I ask him.

I see his jaw clench and he's trying to decide what to answer.

"So, there's nothing we can do?" he asks.

"About James?" I clarify.

He nods.

I don't want to break his heart, I think he is fully aware I could never control my father. I'm sure he's seen how I barely even stand up to my father as it is.

"I can try," I offer.

He nods slowly.

"Maybe he could leave…if he wants," Joey suggests in a broken tone still.

"Maybe," I say, wishing I had an answer for him.

I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Joey," I say and he looks at me. I puts my hands carefully on his face.

"I promise you I will talk to him, but… that's all I can promise," I sadly tell him.

He nods, looking down at the ground now, understanding the situation.

I don't want to lose him, I'm so scared of losing him.

"Do you… still love me?" I ask nervously.

He looks into my eyes again.

"Of course," he whispers and my hearts beats normally again, my lungs don't feel so heavy anymore.

I remove my hands from his face.

"You don't have to stay," I offer again.

He looks at me and then shakes his head.

"I want to, I really… need to," he tells me.

His response warms and breaks my heart at the same time.

We walk over to the bed and crawl under the covers.

We fold into each other and lay in each other's arms until the sun comes up.


	13. Chapter 13

It's the first morning I'm waking up with Joey in my bed. Although, it's a bittersweet moment I can't help, but enjoy it.

I open my eyes and see his gorgeous, sleeping face across from me. I look over his serene complex, so happy that he's here. I let myself forget the complicated, uncomfortable situation from last night.

I stretch my hand over his head and let it barely graze across his fluffy hair. I lightly run my fingers through his soft, brown locks until he wakes up.

He smiles at me and I honestly forget every worry in the world.

He sneaks out from under my hand rumpling through his hair and springs forward to kiss me. I kiss him back quickly.

He lies back down and soon his smile fades and I can see reality hit him again. It makes me frown. I can't handle seeing him upset.

* * *

I let Joey get back downstairs, I don't even worry about him needing to sneak down, I let him walk in plain sight. The secret's out and I've decided I need to tell my father the truth. I can't go another day watching Joey's smile fade to a frown. I'm going to state my feelings on my father with James and then reveal my true feelings for Joey.

I get dressed and then head downstairs for breakfast.

My parents are already seated and enjoying their coffees and breakfast. I sit down and they both greet me happily.

I don't respond and they instantly look concerned.

"Chandler, honey are you alright?" my mother questions me.

"Uh, not really actually. I need to speak to you both right now," I tell them.

They both look at each other and then put their silverware down, worried for what I'm about to say.

I look at my father and I know I need to bring up James, but it's so uncomfortable, especially in front of my mother that I can't get it out. Instead, I move to Joey.

"I don't know if you both are aware, but I have been seeing Joey – he's an actor from the troupe," I start.

"Seeing…romantically?" my mother clarifies.

"More casually, just fun, right son?" my father suddenly answers for me.

I shake my head.

"No, actually, that's what I need to talk about," I state.

They wait for me to continue.

"I would like Joey to start attending meals with us, here in the dining room," I proclaim.

"Son, this is for family or serious partners," my father chuckles incredulously at my declaration.

"He is a serious partner," I correct him.

"You two are serious, when did this happen?" my mother asks.

"Chandler, what are you talking about?" my father booms over her.

"I mean that I'm no longer having 'fun' with Joey, I am in a serious relationship with him. I _love_ him," I state calmly to both of them.

My father instantly begins shaking his head which frustrates and scares me at the same time.

"No, no, you can't be with an actor. They are unruly, uneducated…rowdy! Son, there are so many wealthy, established, proper bachelors for you. It would be foolish to waste your time on a silly _actor_ ," my father disgustingly degrades my entire troupe.

I feel my skin boiling, steam is winding up in my ears.

I shake my head in disbelief at him.

"They are not unruly or anything short of well-mannered, kind and talented people! And regardless, did you even hear me? I said I _love_ him, I am in love with Joey and you cannot decide who I am with!" I counter loudly.

My father looks just as infuriated as me now.

"Hold on, can we please calm down," my mother tries to jump in, but we don't even look her way.

"Oh, I see, so you believe you are entitled to this castle, these meals, these servants and you can make any decision you want and have anyone live in this castle?" my father booms back.

"I don't have to live here!" I shout back.

My father kicks his chair back and stands up. I stand from my chair too.

"Boys, please can we talk about this rational-" my mother tries again, but my father cuts her off.

"You're moving out?!"

"Maybe, if that's what I have to do to be happy! Joey and I can go anywhere and be happier than another moment here with you!" I yell.

"Then, _go!_ " he demands.

"No, stop!" my mother cries, but I stomp out of the room and run down to the lower level. I don't stop until I find Joey.

The troupe sees my face of distress and all crowd around to see if I'm okay.

"Joey, we're leaving," I command.

Joey looks at me, dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?"

"We're leaving the castle, pack your things. I'll meet you back here," I state and then walk off to head back to my room to gather some stuff.

I pack a quick bag of clothes and hurry back down to Joey.

Joey's standing out in the hallway. I'm surprised to see him here in the hallway, rather than in his room or in the living quarters with the other actors where I just left him.

He looks unsettled and nervous.

"What's going on Chandler?" he asks me.

"We're leaving. I tried speaking to my father and he's impossible!" I snap.

Joey looks surprised by my sharp response.

"Sorry, I just think we don't need this castle. Look, we can go anywhere you want – anywhere in the world. Just tell me where you want to go," I take my volume down.

Joey still looks baffled.

"Where have you always wanted to go?" I ask him again.

"I…I don't know," he shrugs.

"There must be somewhere, any country, any place…truly," I tell him and wait for a destination.

"Chandler, what are we going to do at this new place?" he inquires.

I shake my head, surprised by his question.

"Anything we want, we will be happy just being together!"

"Then, why can't we be together here?" he asks.

I'm astounded by his response.

"What are you saying? You don't want to fly away with me? What, do you not love me anymore?" I start spilling my insecurities all over him.

"No, no, I do," he frets.

I'm shaking my head and turning away from him. He rushes over and grabs my hand, turning me back to him.

"Chandler, I do love you and I want to be with you, but you're leaving your family and your home and we're leaving the troupe," he points out.

"We don't need my family and the troupe will be fine!" I try to defend.

Joey sighs.

I know I'm acting like a crazy person, but my father doesn't approve of him and I can't lose him and I can't think straight. I just need Joey - that's all I can think.

"But what if your father gets mad and punishes all my friends for us leaving?" Joey argues.

I stop, not even thinking about any of the consequences that might occur if we leave. In fact, Joey's worry might actually be factual, my father would certainty be capable of such a petty punishment that the troupe doesn't deserve.

"Then, they can come with us, _all of them_. Then, we solved our James problem too!" I exclaim as if I just cured cancer.

"Where would we perform?"

"You don't even need to perform, I have stacks of money in my bag," I whisper.

"What about when the money runs out?"

"I'll wire more money!"

"Your father would allow that?" Joey asks.

I freeze and my hopeful face drops.

"Oh right, he wouldn't… ,"I say realizing Joey is suddenly the smart one and I've never been so cloudy in my life.

I look at him, just wanting him to run away with me so bad, far away from all these problems and this dumb life I had to grown up in.

"Chandler, I love you, but I can't come with you," he tells me firmly.

I look at him, stunned.

"You won't come with me?" I confirm.

He shakes his head.

"No."

My eyes widen, he's telling me no. He's going against my orders and declining to do as a royal member of the family has instructed him to do. In any other circumstance, this would be an issue or disrespectful. My father would never stand for this from anyone, but because it's Joey I couldn't be happier. All I ever wanted was for someone to treat me like an equal, to not care about my stupid royal status and do something like this…like telling me no to my face!

I rush into his arms and squeeze him tight. He holds me just as tight.

"Okay, we can't run away," I feel a tear fall down from my eye.

He rubs my back.

I pull away from him.

"I'm going to make this right," I tell him.

I lean in and kiss him. Then, I rush back upstairs to find my father.

* * *

I find my father in the den, sitting on the couch, staring at truly nothing.

I walk in and take a deep breath.

He hears my sharp inhale and looks over at me.

"Hm, so we're not running away today?" he scoffs.

I walk closer to him.

"Please, let me talk," I request.

He actually stays silent and looks at me.

"I don't know if you remember a fellow named Gabriel. I fell in love with him. You may remember him threatening our reputation and having to pay him off," I start.

"Chandler, of course I know-" my father starts, but I hold my hand up instructing him to stop. He waits for me to continue.

"You liked him because he was high class and accomplished in his life. Yet, he was still greedy and left me so heartbroken I didn't think I could ever love again," I keep going, but it's getting harder to say this all out loud. I take a moment and then continue.

"You may love our life, with all the riches and power in the world. I hate it, ever since I was young, I felt like everyone was fake. Everyone was just a pawn put here or there to get me to laugh or serve me a plate of food…. I don't like that. I want something real, I want to find someone who truly likes me because I'm Chandler, not a Prince. Joey is real, he likes Chandler, no he _loves_ Chandler… he loves _me_."

My father doesn't say anything, I can't even read his face.

I feel like my knees are shaking.

I keep going.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you kick me out, but the fact is I'm going to be with Joey until something awful happens and he doesn't make me feel the same incredible way he makes me feel now," I finish.

My father takes a moment to digest my words. He looks down at his crossed leg and thinks for a moment.

He finally stands up and I feel my chest start to race rapidly.

"Chandler, that was moving…truly. I didn't think anyone could _not_ love this ravish lifestyle. I guess I didn't realize how different it was for you… I'm sorry," he apologizes, which I was never expecting.

"Thanks," I say quietly and he goes on.

"Love is love and what's the point of forcing you to be with someone whom is way more likely to steal our fortune or reputation. I will accept you and Joey," he deems.

I smile, so wide, I can't believe he's saying these words.

I do something I haven't done in over a decade; I give my father the biggest bear hug I could possibly give him. I squeeze him so tight, it takes him a moment to hug me back.

I pull away from his arms realizing there's one more problem I need to deal with.

"Thank you, but there's one last thing you need to do or I can't stay here," I tell him firmly.

His eyebrows knit together at this.

"What's that?"

I swallow a nervous lump and force the words out.

"You cannot call James to your room anymore… or anyone from my troupe," I state.

My father looks at me suspicious now.

"So, I cannot have a say in who you're with, but you can have a say in who I see?" he fights my argument.

"Those are my men and Joey's friends and what you're doing is wrong. You have Carlos, you can have anyone, but you can't have my actors," I rule.

My father looks at me with surprise.

"You know what son, I think that is the first time you have ever truly demanded something of me… I accept this rule, you're actors are free from my quarters," he tells me.

This whole time I was looking for someone to say no to me, my father was waiting for me to finally stand up to him. I can't believe this; I can't believe I never knew this was what he wanted.

I nod firmly at him, feeling so much relief wash over me.

"Thank you."

I rush down to tell Joey the news. I believe he may be more excited for James than for the fact that we can be together, but I understand his loyalty and protective nature over his friends. Besides, when his gratitude for James's new freedom passes, we'll have the rest of our lives to celebrate our love. And I know he loves me, that's all that will ever matter.

* * *

That night is the first night we have Joey join us for dinner in the dining room.

My parents treat Joey with the same respect as any high-ranking official, wealthy politician, or royal guest.

I watch as my parents joyously accept Joey into our family.

In this moment, I've never been so proud to sit at this table, in this royal castle with my family and the one man I love.

* * *

 **The End.** Thank you to everyone for your feedback! Hope you liked it!


End file.
